The subject matter disclosed herein relates to the art of electrical enclosures and, more particularly, to an interlock system for a shutter that separates a bus bar portion from an electrical component portion of an electrical enclosure.
In general, a switchgear serves as an interface between an electrical supply and an electrical load. The switchgear is arranged in an enclosure that includes a line or busbar portion and a load or circuit breaker portion. The busbar portion includes one or more busbars that are connected to the electrical supply. The circuit breaker portion includes one or more circuit breakers that are electrically connected to the one or more busbars and an electrical load. The circuit breaker is configured to interrupt a flow of current from the one or more busbars to the electrical load in the event of an over-current condition, short circuit condition and/or an over/under voltage condition. Generally, the enclosure includes a shutter that separates the bus bar portion from the circuit breaker portion. When the circuit breaker is removed, the shutter closes off access to the bus bar portion from the circuit breaker portion.